


After the screen goes black.

by CondonIrish



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondonIrish/pseuds/CondonIrish
Summary: Picking up immediately where the film ended. The burning questions of what happened to Carol and Therese after their restaurant reunion are answered.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Harge Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Oak Room.

Her smile was like a sunrise, one she could watch forever. There had only ever been one time she hadn’t noticed it and that was no less than an hour earlier when she had been asking to start over. No question she felt furious with herself for not returning the kindness.

Carol rose from her seat, excusing herself from her friends as she always had manners. It seemed she was slightly afraid to approach her for fear of being rejected but Therese knew this woman would do no such thing. Before long she stood in front of her.

_‘Hey slow poke.’_ Carol beamed at her before instantly putting her arm around her and like a guardian angel would, led her to the table where her friends dined.

_‘Everyone this is a wonderful friend of mine Therese Belivet. She was running late but she’ll be joining us for dinner._ Unfortunately this made Therese feel very uneasy.

_‘I’m very late, you should continue without me.’_

_‘Nonsense angel. The main thing is that you came and I couldn’t be happier you did. Sit please.’_

This wasn’t an order but a generous gift and she took it. How glad she was to accept it as they had an evening as pleasant as it had been on their road trip many months before. When the evening ended they went to a hotel despite both having apartments. Once there they shared themselves with each other once more and not for the last time.


	2. Zoo

For the next week all they did was make love and enjoy each other’s company. They ventured out at day and went to restaurants, bars, parks and the Zoo. They would yell with laughter and never stopped holding hands for even a split second. But out of all their engagements, the trip to Central Park Zoo was the most memorable. The Zoo was massive and looking at the bears gave Therese a very naughty idea and she barely kept her laughter in as she whispered it in Carol’s ear.

_‘I was waiting for that feisty side to emerge from my angel_.’ Carol responded with a glint in her eye.

Therese led her behind a wall near the viewing gallery, checking to see no one was there, and then made out with Carol. They giggled like schoolgirls that were playing hooky, before Carol made it a little saucier. Slowly she pulled her coat above her head and covered them both with it so no one could see their faces and passionately carried on. When they’d had their fun they continued their tour and it couldn’t have been a better time for either of them. Finally after a week of passion among other things, they left the hotel. Then Carol wasted no time and asked Therese to move in with her, a question she didn’t need to ask. Because of the jobs they had, Therese at the New York Times and Carol at the furniture store the money was coming in fine. This meant working by day and entertaining by night. Wonderful meals and dates dominated their relationship, but still something bothered Therese, a question that had been eating away at her for some time. One she needed to ask her lover. It wasn’t going to be easy but it still needed to be asked. So one night after having dinner at home for a change, she asked Carol to sit down so they could talk. Somehow she felt that Carol knew what she was going to ask.


	3. Elephant in the Room

‘ _What are you thinking?’_ This was Carol’s favourite way of asking Therese what was on her mind.

Therese was willing to stop right there but carried on. _‘Would you get to see Rindy more if we weren’t together?’_ This took Carol aback as she stayed silent briefly, before she chose to answer her back.

_‘We spoke about this that night. I can see her; we’re not going to fight over her anymore because it’s getting us nowhere.’_

_‘I hate asking but I don’t want to be the reason you can’t see your daughter Carol.’ I can’t stop thinking about this.’_

Carol bit back at her, something which made Therese go numb. _‘Look I know you want this to work but it won’t if we keep bringing this up because Harge and I have agreed this is the best way forward.’_

_‘But he still doesn’t accept you and me does he?’_ Therese asked back, the conversation becoming more unbearable by the second.

_‘Slowpoke I don’t think he ever will. I’m not bothered by that as long as we can agree on what’s best for Rindy. That’s all I want, it’s all we both want. Please don’t make yourself sick about this Therese.’_ Carol’s voice had gone from slightly annoyed to pleading.

Therese was starting to fight back tears. _‘If there was a chance things could be mended further would you take It.’_ her voice now starting to plead.

Carol looked down and then up again. _‘You want the three of us to sit down and resolve this?’_ Therese paused and then quietly responded.

_‘Yes.’_ What happened next made Therese lose a heartbeat; Carol got up and left the room. She tried to stop her but the words failed to come out. When she tried to get up and follow her she found her legs refusing to budge. So she just sat there and cursed to herself for the next five minutes thinking she had blown it completely after everything had been going perfect for those couple of weeks. Sometimes she didn’t know when to shut up and if she’d put her foot in it this time well she wouldn’t forgive herself because she often felt she didn’t deserve this woman in her life. Over in the corner she spied a brandy bottle on the cabinet and the temptation was calling her. Any minute Carol could come back in with Therese’s bag asking her to leave and she’d rather a little drunk when she had to hear that it was over between them. She made her way over to the cabinet and was about to reach for a glass when the voice stopped her.

_‘Angel?’_ Therese spun around like someone had tied a whip to her arm and pulled it. Facing Carol she was afraid to start the conversation but knew she had to. _‘Carol I’m sorry I shouldn’t have mentioned that, please forgive me...’_ but Carol interrupted her.

_‘You must stop apologizing. I just had to think about this for a moment and I figured you were right…so I…called Harge and we’re going to go and see him at the house we shared tomorrow night.’_

Now Therese was even more uncomfortable but still relieved at this. Stepping away slowly from the cabinet, not wanting to let her know she had considered drinking, she approached her and gazed into her eyes. _‘Are you sure?’ I don’t think I should have mentioned it.’_ But Carol took her by the shoulders and gazed back. ‘ _It’s the right thing and no doubt he owes you an apology.’_

_‘That isn’t important, I just want everything to be normal between you two,’_ Therese replied.

Carol pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

_‘It will be.’_


	4. Calm before the Storm

The fact that Carol had agreed to a sit down between Harge, herself and Therese had come as a big surprise to innocent Therese despite having suggested it herself. There was no way she would ever want to be a burden even if it never brought a word of complaint from Carol, but maybe that was worse than complaining. She could have been going crazy in her head about all this. Events during their custody battle had been unbearable for both of them, so she kept praying she hadn’t opened up a big can of worms here. They were due to meet on the Friday for what was hoped would be a reasonable conversation but likely would becoming a screaming match between Harge and Carol, with Therese caught in the middle of it trying not to burst out crying. Luckily for her, Carol had a schedule mapped out for the day. It wouldn’t just be drop in and fight; there would be a curtain raiser beforehand. To cool the tensions they went for one of their walks in the park, it was a beautiful day so it was a pleasant walk and eased a lot of uneasiness for both of them. Then came lunch in Scotti’s, the place they had lunch when they had first gotten to know each other properly. Carol had chosen it because it was where they had their first get together, but Therese was feeling superstitious going back here as the original relationship that had started there had ended eventually. 

‘You’re not to worry darling, I won’t let things go the way they went before.’ Carol assured her, being able to feel her pain. 

For Therese that brought some level of relaxation for her. After a nice and peaceful lunch came the time to leave. Picking up the car from the valet, they got in and got moving. It was just under an hour to Carol’s former house where Harge lived with Rindy. Therese remembered the mood the first time she went out there. It was a far better feeling to the one she had now. 

‘What have I done?’ was the question she constantly asked herself in her head as narrow streets and buildings gave way to open roads and trees.


	5. Final Approach

By the time they reached the final turn in to their destination, Therese had gone through about seven cigarettes. Carol was the bigger smoker and would smoke even while driving, but had no desire to this time maybe because she was more used to these situations and more prepared too. The silent crying going on in Therese’s mind was overwhelming her in great deals but could put on a great act to stop Carol from turning the car around and returning to New York.

The car pulled into the driveway and trudged up towards the front door before rolling to a stop. Last time Therese had been here, Carol had leaped out and ran to Rindy. This time she waited for her lover to be ready before exiting the vehicle with her and slamming the doors shut behind them. No one came out to greet them which was of no surprise to Carol since it was just Harge, Rindy who Harge wasn’t going to allow near Therese and Florence, the maid that Carol would have fired if she didn’t decide to focus on building her relationship with Therese instead. Carol ducked her hand into her coat pocket for her key before remembering she didn’t have the key anymore.

‘ _Shit.’_ she mumbled.

Therese’s head bounced up like a Jack in the Box. ‘ _What?’ What’s wrong?’_ she shrieked, backing away from Carol like she was infected with some kind of contagious disease.

_‘It’s nothing; I just forgot I haven’t got my key.’ I didn’t mean to scare you_ _sweetie.’ Please don’t be afraid,’_ she pleaded and offered her hand to an emotionally distraught Therese. She accepted it and they continued to the door, Carol noticing Therese’s hand was sweaty.

The door opened before Carol could knock on it and they came face to face with Florence, making Carol unsure of where to look.

_‘Mrs Aird.’ Your husband is in the living room.’_ Florance sounded uncomfortable when saying it. Carol gave her a cold look and with Therese in tow walked past the maid that had spoken about Carol behind her back.

‘ _The fuck is she still doing here?’_ she thought to herself.

Had Harge that much disrespect for her that he would keep her on? Suddenly things were starting to look and sound familiar once again and that produced a groan from Carol. The two came to the door and as they prepared to enter, Carol’s senses told her Florance was watching and waiting for them to enter. She was sticking her nose in again and it pissed her right off, but she kept her focus on Therese who was looking like a lost puppy desperate to find its owner. Ignoring Florance’s interference, she opened the door and walked in hand in hand with Therese to the room and noticed Harge was sitting with his back to them. Things were even more familiar to her now. Harge’s ignorance was out in spades again.

…………………………………………………………………………


	6. Bad Start

'Harge?' Carol's annoyed voice called out. No answer came from him and this got her even more furious. 'HARGE?' her yelling shook the daylights out of Therese and clearly Harge too, who quickly stood up. 'Carol, I was just trying to think of the rig'....but Carol cut him off. 'You won't do what you normally do this time, we came to resolve things and bring a bit of normality back to our lives.' Unsurprisingly Harge was acting like he didn't want to even try. 'Well maybe if you had acted like a normal person, we would have had normal lives.' The nasty way he delivered that line made her snap and went for him. Sadly she forgot that Therese was with her, and she tried to hold Carol back, but Carol was raging and pulled her hand away. This caused Therese to fall backwards as she had been trying to pull Carol back and hit the back of her head on the book shelf. Within a split second, Carol had noticed what had happened and a terrible look came across her face. :'Oh God Therese, I'm so sorry, are you alright,' the fear that she might have hurt her girlfriend. Harge didn't budge, but not like Carol noticed because she was helping Therese to her feet. To Carol's surprise, she didn't react the way she expected her to. 'Well that was an eventful start I must say.' Therese's rather sarcastic tone stunned bother Carol and Harge. They both then watched as she made her way over to a chair and sat down in it. Therese looked at the other two occupants of the room and asked simply. 'Shall we start then?' A brief moment passed before both Carol and Harge complied and followed suit. 

…………………………………………………………………………


	7. Talking Turkey

Carol was about to speak when Harge beat her to it. ‘I’m not sure what you expect me to say or do about this. We only have an agreement for our daughter, and how that includes you I don’t know.’ his disrespecting tone still apparent. Carol would have replied, but felt Therese had this in hand. 

‘To be fair it shouldn’t have to include me but you don’t seem to realize that Carol and I are an item now and we know you don’t approve of it. You ended you’re custody battle because Carol asked you too or more pleaded with you actually. I know she gets to see Rindy but it’s still on your terms. I don’t think that’s going to work for long.’ Therese was making a valuable point without question. 

Harge leaned forward in his chair and by his body language; Therese seemed to have his full attention much to Carol’s surprise. ‘She sees her when she wants to but she still lives with me and the agreement was I would have custody and she’s fine with that. 

Carol didn’t like being spoken about like she wasn’t there. ‘I did it to stop the fighting and to stop Rindy from having to listen to all the arguments, but it doesn’t mean I’m prepared to settle for you having custody all the time.’ 

‘Is this you talking or your little dove over there?’ Harge retaliated.

‘Don’t talk about her like that and can you call her by her name? Because I don’t think you’ve ever done that.’ Carol was defending Therese but she seemed able to do that herself. Harge dealt her a frustrated look before turning back to Therese. ‘Ok then Therese, so now you want to be like a second mother to Rindy is that it?’ 

‘Of course not, but Carol has been living by your rules and from what she says you leave Rindy with your housekeeper when you go on business trips, which seems to be quite often. ‘So what I’m asking is are you more comfortable leaving your daughter with a paid housekeeper than with her mother?’ 

Harge could sense the fight in Therese and felt like staying silent but answered anyway. ‘It’s what we agreed on plus she’d be too distracted by you let’s be honest.’ It’s what’s best for Rindy and didn’t you agree..no didn’t you suggest that this is what you wanted Carol? Because I’m sure my lawyer can confirm what you said.

‘I’m not denying what I said Harge but I’m entitled to change my mind and yes Therese has convinced me to do this. But I want it to be simple and quick. No debating, just the agreement Rindy sees you and I equally. She stays with me, she stays with you. When it’s with me it’s because you are away and I’ll tell you now I don’t want Florence around her anymore. She poked her nose in once and stirred all this up. It’s not happening again. My apartment is fine and big and Therese will be living with me so there will be no argument on that one Harge. Plus maybe we can maintain some of that respect for each other rather than destroying that too. 

When Carol had finished talking she got up and offered her hand to Therese which she took. Both stole glances at Harge before leaving the room. As they did Carol turned back again, ‘I’m doing us a favour here Harge, whether you know it or not.’ With that said they both left the house as Florence tried to stay unnoticed behind the coat rack.


	8. Tears

Therese had to almost plead with Carol not to take her to a doctor after her fall in Harge’s living room. She had a bump on the back of her head and had a slight headache but assured Carol she was fine. The whole way back to New York Carol would look at her to make sure she wasn’t in pain or was dozing off, something which could be attributed to her fall. She was worried sick about her and feared she was going to have a delayed reaction and could fall asleep and not wake up again. Yet she trusted her and carried on driving.

After getting back to their apartment, she decided that Therese would decide what they would do for the evening. ‘Do you wanna go to sleep babe?’ ‘Wanna watch T.V?’ ‘Want me to hold you?’ Carol’s questions came within a second of each other. ‘I’m hungry. Wouldn’t mind going to dinner if you don’t.’ Therese suggested and Carol immediately hailed a cab off the street. Like a bodyguard protecting the president, Carol guided Therese into the back seat, pulled the door shut, slipped the driver 20 bucks and took her angel into her arms, allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder during the journey to the restaurant. She hoped this would get rid of her headache, in time before they ate. What she had done for her at Harge’s place was the sweetest thing ever and she would never be able to repay her she feared but she would try damn hard. She’d start with buying her dinner. Traffic was bad all the way to their destination, which would make the metre run longer but after a while the driver noticed the emotion going on in his back seat and after checking the metre was already over 25 decided to turn it off. This didn’t go noticed by either Carol or Therese as Therese was spilling tears and Carol was doing everything to help her through it. After a while Carol spoke up to break the uneasy silence. 

‘No matter what happens with Rindy from now on. Whether i get to see her every day or never, you are not to blame yourself. You went outside your comfort zone for me today and that will never be forgotten.’

But all Therese could think about was the damage she may have caused. She often felt her attempts to improve situations only made them worse, though everyone would tell her that wasn’t true and to stop being so silly, that she had a heart. She tried lifting her head from Carol’s shoulder but all of a sudden it weighed a ton and couldn’t do it. ‘I..don’t..know.’ I should of… I…I’, her words were disappearing into a whirlwind of anxiety and regret. Once Carol noticed she was in no fit state, she dug into her purse again, pulled out another 20 and had the driver turn around and bring them home. The whole way Therese cried while Carol fought to keep her own tears invisible to stay strong for her angel. By the time they vacated the taxi, the tears were still there but didn’t keep Therese from walking by herself, yet Carol still held her all the way to the apartment. Food was the last thing on their mind now so Carol helped Therese undress and get into her pyjamas. Then slowly laying her down on the bed, she tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She then stripped out of her own clothes, changed into her pyjamas and got in next to her in the bed. By now she was asleep and the tears had stopped. Only then did Carol feel able to sleep.


	9. Noticing Changes

Rindy started staying with Carol and Therese soon after as Harge had finally dropped his pig attitude and decided she should be with her mother while he was away. To Carol’s delight, he’d also fired Florence so that chapter seemed to be over. But while she loved having Rindy around, she noticed things about Therese that were alarming her, things that had begun the day of their visit to Harge and had continued since then. She seemed sad and tense, almost like the meeting had left some mark on her. Yet she kept it to herself and didn’t mention it to anyone, even Carol. So Carol decided to respect that for a while in the hopes it would go away by itself, and she was happy to see Therese interacting with her and Rindy but she certainly wasn’t doing as much as before. Sometimes she’d stay in bed much longer in the mornings, Therese was an early morning girl and that had Carol’s concerns growing. After that it was eating that became a problem and even choosing to stay at home when before she would have happily gone out. She’d sit on the couch in front of the T.V (Carol had been able to afford one despite the demand and prices on them) and just stare into it like it was nothing, looking at infomercial after infomercial and wouldn’t change the channel unless Carol came along and did it for her. After the third time of doing this, Carol felt it was time to discuss this. 

‘Darling please don’t deny this but I know you are troubled.’ You haven’t been the same since that day at Harge’s and I’m worried somethings happened to you and you won’t tell me. Are you sick or do you feel bad?’

Therese shot a look up at Carol and answered quickly. ‘I’m fine Carol, just tired.’ Sadly that didn’t break any ice between the two of them. ‘Therese you can’t fool me. I know these looks and denying them isn’t going to help.’ Therese noticed the full concern in Carol’s voice and sighed quietly to herself, which Carol also noticed. Leaning down beside her with her hand on Therese’s she spoke again. ‘I know good people if you need to see someone and I will take you no problem.’ But please just tell me if you do.’ Therese stayed silent for a moment and kept her emotions in check but knew Carol was aware of everything that she was going through and felt it was time she put herself on the line for Therese. It could have been that head injury she sustained or something more, her mood had certainly changed. After a good bit more debating Carol was relieved when Therese finally agreed to go and see Carol’s G.P. 

‘One step in the right direction.’ Carol though as she picked up the phone to book the appointment.


	10. Diagnosis

The following morning Therese ate the breakfast Carol made for her. A very simple one of toast jam and marmalade along with her usual cup of tea. She hated staring but she feared not looking in case she took a bad turn or something. Carol expected her to only eat half of what was there or at least leave bits of it on her plate but she ate the whole lot and that was pleasing to see. When she’d finished (Carol had gotten up earlier and eaten) they put on their coats, Carol picked up Rindy and they went downstairs to the car. Minutes later they were on their way.

Rindy not fully understanding what was going on was cheery all the way. She’d gotten close to Therese since they’d been living together but failed to see they she wasn’t her usual self. Arriving at the surgery, they waited in the waiting room for 15 minutes as Rindy occupied herself in the play area. When Therese went in, it was by herself so Carol could watch Rindy. The doctor asked all the usual questions, if she had negative thoughts, thoughts about harming herself, any medical conditions in her family etc. All those questions were answered with no and finally after Therese explained her feelings and the doctor performed a few tests, he came to the diagnosis of anxiety. It’d been brought on by the stress that Therese had willingly put herself under during the whole Harge fiasco, and bumping her head may have contributed to it. She was told to take it easy and given some medication to improve her mood. Nothing too serious but she had to take care of herself and get out more. Travelling back in the car afterwards and Therese explained everything to Carol and told her that she hadn’t been properly ready to deal with things when they went to see Harge but that she had done it for her and Rindy. She also pleaded with her not to blame Harge for this, because as far as she was concerned there was fault on both sides.

‘I understand Therese but I don’t think I can repay you enough for all you’ve done.’ What can I do for you?’

Her answer was a surprise to Carol. ‘Stay with me.’ 

To Carol that wasn’t even debatable. She was going to stay with her till the end of their time on this planet.


	11. Blurry

After this things went back to normal practically. Therese’s mood improved dramatically because she was taken her meds and everyone was happy again. Still some of those struggles were still being felt and none more so than one morning when Therese woke up and found her vision was blurry. She let out a small scream that made Carol next to her jump from her sleep and nearly fall out of the bed. ‘Angel what’s wrong?’ Carol asked sounding terrified for the love of her life. 

‘I can’t see well. Everything’s blurry, I can’t see.’ Therese’s panicked voice was starting to cry in fear. ‘I’m taking you to the doctor now. Don’t panic, you’ll be fine.’ Carol was trying to assure her but was equally terrified herself. The rush they went through to get there as soon as possible was tense, but they were on the road within ten minutes. Rindy was being looked after by Abby. This was more worrying than the last trip to the surgery. When they arrived, Carol raced to the desk and explained the situation to the receptionist so she could get seen right away. They were both terrified Therese was going to go blind, that they would of begged other patients to let them go first but the doctor saw them straight away. Carol took Therese around the shoulders and guided her into the surgery. Thankfully her vision returned to normal soon after and the doctor had done an eye test on Therese and she could only make out the big letters, with the small ones being completely unreadable to her. Every time she failed to read something, Therese would rub her eyes in the hope she could make it go away just like that, before it did improve but the doctor still recommended she go for an optician’s appointment. Now Therese may have been willing to delay this because she didn’t have it in her to do much but luckily for her Carol was taking control of this and got her one for the following day.


	12. Clear

The money Carol been spending on taxis was starting to take its toll because she was choosing not to drive while Therese was poorly, more time to fuss over her she would think. For Therese, her eye sight was on and off blurry and that optician’s appointment was much needed now. When the taxi pulled up outside the place, Therese was once again guided inside by Carol and sat anxiously in the waiting room, Carol being the more talkative during that time. The optician was nicely spoken and gently with them both, and Carol had no shame in telling him that they were an item. His response to that proved that he wasn’t homophobic so there was no need for any stress here.

‘How long has it been like this then?’ he asked Therese. 

‘Since yesterday, on and off.’ Therese responded.

He studied her eyes and got her to follow his pen light while he continued to ask her questions. ‘Any trouble with your sight before?’

The light was disorientating to Therese but she still answered. ‘No it’s always been good.’ But I’ve…well we’ve been under stress recently. I hit my head too, nothing serious.’ 

The check-up was complete in less than ten minutes and the optician suggested that Therese get glasses. It wasn’t anything serious but seemed to be a brief condition that may likely have been caused by stress, with the head injury having contributed to it. Maybe she should have taken Carol’s advice and gone to the doctor, but she didn’t want Carol to be worrying about her because she had learned to build up her confidence and following how bad she had taken their original break up, she wasn’t going to feel like that again. 

‘Why don’t we take a look at some lenses then and we’ll see what we can find?’ the friendly optician offered in his most friendly tone. Therese rubbed her eyes before she felt the warm hand of Carol touch the back of her head and then very slowly helped her up and led her to the glasses display so Therese could pick out the right pair that would look perfect on her. It hadn’t ever crossed Therese’s mind that she may one day need glasses but here she was. As they looked, Carol told her she shouldn’t be ashamed that this is what she needed, that she would look beautiful so matter what. After several minutes of looking, they both spotted a lovely rectangular shape lenses, ones that fitted perfectly. A quick look in the mirror was all it took for Therese it appreciate how she now looked. 

‘I didn’t think you could ever look prettier but I was wrong,’ came Carol’s lovely compliment. That brought tears to Therese’s eyes, but they were tears of joy.


	13. The Gift

The next couple of weeks went without incident and Therese was coming to love her new look, the glasses were lovely on her and it made Carol just want to fuss over her even more. It seemed that Therese’s idea to talk turkey with Harge had paid off since he was starting to acknowledge her more now, such as making conversation with her when he came to pick Rindy up. That was almost gobsmacking to Carol as she had never known Harge to give in to something he didn’t want. But maybe that hadn’t changed and he actually wanted this, no more lawyer interference or supervised visits. It made Carol think that Therese was a genius and maybe the bravest women she had ever met. She had stood up to the discrimination of Homosexuality and as far as she was concerned she had won big time. 

‘That’s my angel. My bubbly and bouncing angel.’ It made her want to take her to bed, tear off her clothes and give her 12 rounds. Of course they had done that before and they’d loved every second of it. But whatever Carol was planning, Therese was planning something just as nice for getting her through those few weeks. She had gone for walks on her own, during her lunchbreaks and was clothes and window shopping for that entire time. She was on the hunt for something that would suit Carol perfectly. Coats were what she was looking for as they brought out the style in Carol. For she had been wearing that other jacket when she’d first seen her. Now she wanted to create an even better image of her, but not like she had as she was perfect the way she was. 

After several days she found what she wanted when she went to Maddison Square Avenue and found a designer jacket that looked stunning and highly attractive. Designer clothes were always expensive but Therese didn’t care. She had the money and could afford to spend that much, her job had guaranteed that. It was wrapped up in a box with ribbons and she walked out of the store with the box tugged under her shoulder, a satisfying smile on her face as she went.


	14. Gratitude

If there was one thing Therese wanted to do more for Carol is was cook. Carol was always too happy to do it but now Therese wanted to arrange this night instead. Living alone always brought privileges and she had cooked many times, although Richard often suggested going out and every once in a while would do it himself. But now that she lived with the person she knew she loved, she wanted to pull her weight, but this time it would be a special occasion. A thank you to Carol for all that support during her low spell, she had put all her own issues aside for her and then some. It was time to repay that.

She felt she should make a large dish so settled on a Vegan Casserole, something she hadn’t made before but was eager to learn now. She got off work early and since Carol worked until the early evening she had plenty of time. She went out and bought all the ingredients, 

Cheesy Spaghetti. 

Squash Boats. 

Butter and Margarine. 

½ cup of sliced Shallot.

½ cup of All Purpose Flour. 

3 ½ of Cashew Milk.

Four ounces of Vegan Smoked Provolone.

4 ounces of Vegan Shredded Mozzarella.

½ a tea spoon of Kosher Salt. 

Freshly cracked Black Pepper

4 ounces of Vegan fresh Mozzarella. 

She had never used so many ingredients before but didn’t feel like she couldn’t do it. She felt light as a feather and wanted to cook till she dropped. The heat from the pot produced a bit of sweat and caused her glasses to slip down her nose. She slowly pushed them back up with her finger. Following the recipe book, she worked hard for nearly two hours and the end result was maybe her finest achievement ever, at least in the kitchen. Once it was ready she put it in the oven it keep it warm and then set the table, dimmed the light and lit candles to create the most romantic experience. Then she laid out the meal and plopped a bottle of red wine down on the table next to it. Then she glanced up at the clock, ten minutes before Carol was due home. It was all ready.


	15. Evening

At six thirty, Therese heard the turn of the key in the door and stood up to great Carol as she entered. Unaware of what was waiting for her, she moaned as she made her way into the dining room. ‘What a goddamn day, I’m not fit for work I swear to god and these shoes are about to render me disabled.’ Now the way she moaned was always a joy for Therese to listen to because she never meant it and was always doing it to break any stress that Therese or indeed she may be under. 

The loud thud of Carol dropping her bag on the floor was heard and then seconds later she appeared in the dining room about to light up a cigarette, but stopped when she noticed what her angel had done for her. Immediately she removed the cigarette and pocketed the lighter.

‘What is this? She smiled, ‘You cooked, oh my goodness you cooked. I would have come home earlier if I’d known, I’m sorry.’ Therese wasn’t going to hear any of it. ‘You never need to apologise to me again after what you did for me and this is one of the ways I intend to thank you.’ Therese said, holding up the wine bottle as she spoke. This produced a look between the two of them that they had given each other that night in the Oak Room, when they had reunited. Therese then gave her present and Carol nearly broke down in passion tears. The coat was beautiful and she recognised it as one she had her eye on before. After trying it on, she admired herself in the mirror and pulled Therese into her so that they could both see each other in the mirror. ‘Thank you.’ Carol could hardly contain herself. ‘Thank you so much.’ Therese felt so warm and fuzzy it may have been her greatest feeling ever. 

A teary smile formed on Carol’s face and she embraced her love with every bit of strength and love she could muster. They kissed hard and then hand in hand made their way to the table and sat down to eat. A lot of eating, drinking, laughing, joking and sex was to follow that night. It couldn’t have been more perfect for either of them.


	16. Behind the Camera

‘And cut.’ Thank you ladies, that was perfect. Great job.

The camera men moved their cameras and equipment to one side as Cate and Rooney moved out of their alter egos and back to their normal selves. This was the last scene they were doing for the film. Rooney removed her wig and went to sit down on one of the chairs by the sound set. Cate helped herself to water from her reusable bottle that she kept with her on set. Both were thrilled beyond belief that they had wrapped on the Carol sequel, titled Carol and Therese. Both of them had always felt that a sequel was important to make because they both wanted to explore the next chapter in Carol and Therese’s relationship. Plus Cate and Rooney had a lovely friendship and working relationship, now having done four films with each other. Todd Haynes was back as director, as was Kyle Chandler and Sarah Paulson. The whole crew were back from the 2015 movie and it was starting to feel like a family now. Retiring to their trailers, it was decided to have a wrap party. As soon as Rooney entered her trailer she got a phone call from her agent. The call took a couple of minutes and when she ended the call and stepped outside, she had some news for Cate. 

‘Looks like I’m going to be busy for the next year then.’ Rooney looked nervous. Cate asked her what it was.

‘David Fincher called my agent; I’m going to play Lisbeth Slander again.’

Cate went wide eyed. ’Wow really?’ She was excited for her.

‘Yup The Girl Who Played with Fire,’ came Rooney’s response.

‘This time you’ll win the Oscar I know it.’ Cate assured her.

Rooney looked a bit embarrassed but showed her gratitude all the same. ‘Oh thank you Cate, I guess that would be nice.’ She smiled.

The Cate approached her and whispered quietly into her ear. ‘Unless I’m nominated in the same category of course, then you’re screwed.’

They both laughed and went off arm in arm to celebrate the completion of Carol and Therese.


End file.
